Long Term Evolution (LTE) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been standardized as a next generation wireless communication method. Discussion concerning LTE-Advanced has also begun. In this regard, the introduction of relay stations (relay node (RN)) as technology to improve cell coverage and the efficiency of frequency utilization is under investigation (see, for example, Higuchi, Kenichi, et al, “Investigations on Relay Transmission Schemes in LTE-Advanced”, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Information and Systems Society 2008 Conference, Sep. 16, 2008, p. 328).